That's where the holes in the wall came from!
by InuDeKing
Summary: "So that's where the holes in the walls came from." Pointless smut. Not for the kiddies...


**This story is a smut no plot...ZakuroxKikyo so yes it IS a YAOI so if you don't like it then don't read it. **

**Rated M/A**

**Warning: Anal, Oral , and all that jazz**

* * *

This was a regular occurence between the two. Late at night they would meet. Kikyo in his room. They'd been doing this forever...I mean who other was there but them? Bluebell? No, she was much to young. Torikabuto? No, that was just disgusting...Ghost? Well that wasn't even an option...And that left Daisy...which just seemed weird.

Kikyo was right in this discision. It had to be Zakuro...

The man was interrupted from his thoughts when the door slammed open.

There was a flash of red before rough lips smashed against his own. Moving out of sheer desperation and need. Kikyo moaned opening his mouth for the intruder to enter. A tongue slid against his own. Their tongues dancing a forbidden dance.

"Fuck...I need you so much..." The red headed man stated. Kikyo replied by colliding his lips against the other's his hands roaming the other's body. The red head moaned.

Roughly picking up the other he dumped the body on the bed. Kikyo released a sigh. Their lips met once more as Zakuro removed the unzipped jacket Kikyo had been wearing. Then pulling the shirt over Kikyo's head. His kisses began to wonder to Kikyo's cheek and neck to his now exposed chest. Zakuro kissed down Kikyo's well toned chest until he reached his left nipple taking it into his mouth sucking roughly.

"Yes!" The sea foam man hissed. Zakuro smirked Zakuro's chest was probably his week spot. Zakuro sucked harder pinching the other nipple tightly with his hand. "Mmm Zakuro..." Zakuro's smirk widened as he began to circle the erect nipple with his tongue. Alternating between sucking and licking. Kikyo's moans sturing him on. Zakuro moved to the other nipple continuing his ministrations while pushing his knee between his lovers legs. Rubbing it against Kikyo's erection. Kikyo released a gluttoral moan.

"More Zakuro!" Kikyo demanded. Zakuro complied realeasing Kikyo's now swollen nipple strings of saliva still attaching the two. Kikyo moaned at the sight.

Zakuro roughly ripped the others pants. Palming his erection while playing with Kikyo's balls.

"Do you want this?" He knew the answer but making Kikyo beg was always so worth it.

"Yes I want it!" Zakuro once again grinned roughly stroking Kikyo. "Zakuro I'm gonna ah~"

Kikyo yelped at the loss of friction.

"Not yet my dear Kikyo..." Zakuro basically ripped off his clothing. "Not until I'm in you. Now suck." Zakuro commanded placing his length in front of Kikyo's face.

Kikyo turned his head away in disgust. 'damn that pride' Zakuro thought darkly. He only ever had control when they were having sex.

Zakuro grabbed the turquoise lochs and shoved his cock in the others mouth. Kikyo could have put up more of struggle but was to far gone. Sucking the giant length in his mouth.

He licked from base to top and flicking his tongue against the slit causing Zakuro to buck into his mouth and moan. The actions continued for what felt like a long while until Zakuro switched their positions.

Zakuro's length remained in front of Kikyo but Zakuro had the prize of Kikyo's ass in front of him. Laid out to be prepared. Zakuro placed a kiss on Kikyo's puckered hole. He then began to rim the other licking around the hole. Kikyo moaned the entire time.

"You better keep sucking or I'll stop right now and not fuck you..."

Kikyo immediatly began doing what he had been but with much more vigour.

"Hmm thats right." Zakuro plundered his tongue in Kikyo's hole while bucked against his tongue. "Do you like getting tongue fucked Kikyo?" Zakuro asked following by slap on the others butt. "Well? do you?"

"Yes! I love it more!" Zakuro tongue pushed deeper into Kikyo's depths as the other started adding digits to the mix.

"Better Kikyo?"

"Oh YES!" Kikyo's eyes were rolling in his head. Zakuro knew that if he didn't stop now the other would cum...and that of course would ruin all his fun. Zakuro changed their positions once more and pushed his erection into the other roughly.

"Fuck...how the hell are you so tight?" A grunt. "You'd think you'd be as loose as a prostitute considering how many times I've fucked you.." A moan. "But you are my little prostitute aren't you Kikyo."

"Hah...harder..." Zakuro complied. Thrusting harder and deeper into Kikyo. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum like the whore you are."

"AH! ZAKURO!" Kikyo released on both their chests in a stream of white fluid. Though he didn't have a chance to adjust.

Zakuro switched their positions. Placing Kikyo's legs above his shoulders. Slamming into him with as much power as he could.

"THERE! Yes pound me there!" Zakuro smirked. He'd found it! Zakuro began to pound his meat into Zakuro's prostate. "Oh yeah...oh god ZAKURO!" Kikyo released once more.

"God your such a slut coming so much from having your ass fucked." Zakuro wrapped his arms around Kikyo. Kikyo knew what was coming next he was tired but that didn't matter to Zakuro. Kikyo wrapped his legs around Zakuro's waist. "Good slut I didn't even have to tell you what to do!"

Zakuro picked Kikyo up while the other man clung to him and slammed him against the wall. He began thrusting erratically into Kikyo's body. Kikyo just moaned wantonly.

"I know how you love this. You love me fucking you against the wall don't you Ki~Kyo~" To make a point Zakuro thrust his hips even harder against Kikyo.

"Uhn~ I love it! I need it..." Kikyo felt weak and needy. But this was what he came to Zakuro for. Only Zakuro could take him away from his position as leader and make him feel like nothing more than a trashy whore and he absolutely loved it. Zakuro noticing Kikyo's lack of response bit the other's nipple harshly drawing blood. Then lapping at the blood with his tongue. The action defiantly drew Kikyo'd attention.

"Zak! I'm gonna~" Kikyo could not even finish the sentence releasing once more.

"Now how was that nice? You came three times! And I haven't even come once you better compensate." Zakuro stated using a joking tone of voice. Though Kikyo knew that this was no joke.

Zakuro lay his back on the bed.

"Come on!" He stated in a tone one may use with a pet or a child. "Come on and ride your master!"

Kikyo did as he was asked. Walking on shaky legs (that felt like jell-o might I add). Kikyo hovered over the red man and dropped himself shakily onto the other. Moaning as he implaed himself on the giant prick.

"Yeah that's it ride me good baby..." Kikyo moaned at the words pushing himself settled on Zakuro's cock and then raising himself off Zakuro...over and over at an incredible speed. Zakuro reached over and grabbed the others dick. Rubbing it roughly.

"Its to much!" Kikyo sobbed.

"Hold on I'm close!" Zakuro mumbled. As he started to thrust adding to Kikyo's force. Kikyo muttered incoherent things as his prostate and cock were continually rubbed.

"I can't Zakuro I'm" Kikyo didn't finish what he said this time because Zakuro came deep in his depths. Kikyo's eyes rolled back at the feel. This was what he craved. This moments of bliss. In that moment Kikyo released I final time. Clenching his walls tightly against the other. Causing Zakuro's sensitive prick to release once more into Kikyo.

"Shit baby you were so good...I don't know how I lasted so long without you..." Kikyo's lips met with Zakuro's once more in a passionate kiss. Tongues intertwining, teeth knocking.

"Geez Zakuro it was just a few days..." The other mumbled lowly snuggling into his lovers chest.

* * *

Blubells knees buckled as she came a final time.

Removing her hand from her wet folds.

SO that's were all the hole's in the wall came from...

* * *

**Alrighty there you have it I love ZAKUROXKIKYO but I haven't seen a Yaoi with it so HERE. A present to those who like it but mostly to myseldf ;P**


End file.
